


Hopelessly Devoted to you

by deflatingthesky (Every_one_is_trash)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel/Human Relationships, Cheating, Devotion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Reading, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, mark is a peculiar, mark really loves hyuck, not related to mrs peregrines home for peculiar children, over use of pet names, this is a markhyuck story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/deflatingthesky
Summary: A break up should not have ended this way.orDonghyuck's breakup with Lucas leads to everyone's secrets being revealed.





	Hopelessly Devoted to you

Mark had discovered his power when he was at the prime age of six. In all of his tangled hair and grubby hands glory, his grandma had sat him in her lap. Her fluorescent purple dress, that was more of a poncho tied with a cord than an actual dress was very fascinating for the young boy. He began drawing shapes in the tie-dye pattern of the said dress, involuntarily ignoring his grandma's intense gaze.

His grandma watched him fiddle with her clothes for only a moment before she began to talk to him, “ Mark, sweetie, can I ask you something? “

Although he was young, he could sense that his grandma had something important to say, so he nodded his head in a yes. This caused the woman to smile softly at how endearing her grandson looked. His red and white striped shirt, stained with dirt from playing outside.

“When people say stuff around you, “ she paused trying to think of a way to word her question in a way that would allow the boy to understand her but also not be frightened, “ do the words, sometimes, leave a bad taste in your mouth?”

Mark thought for a moment before nodding. He remembers that when his mom tells him she loves him, he tastes something sweet, almost calming. But say, around Christmas, when she says that Santa Claus is real, he taste something bitter. Not just bitter, but completely repulsive. It's something akin to drinking spoiled milk. He's experienced both, but he's never known what it means.

His grandma only sighs and hugs her grandson. She knew that boy would have a difficult life, knows very well considering she too had the gift. His mother had been lucky, never received it, never had to go through the trials and tribulations of possessing such power. It seems the boy is not as lucky.

“When you're older, maybe around your thirteenth birthday, I'll tell you what it means. Until then, just ignore it to the best of your ability, ok?”

“Now why don't you go back to playing and I'll make lunch.”

With that, she lovingly kisses his forehead and sends him on his way.

* * *

 

Years later Mark would learn that his blood lineage included, what is called, peculiars. They weren't anything demonic (although some argue that they are) they were just a race of people that had powers. It seems that the peculiarity that was passed through his family was that, he could taste lies. Sure, it's not that exciting and it's not like he could become famous for it. But, it did come in handy. He had gotten out of some very potentially dangerous situations, like the time he was at a party and someone offered him a drink. Turns out the drink was spiked and the dude was a sex offender pretending to be a college student.

The gift had also allowed him to find a friend group that was consisted of some great people, who were very honest. One very important member of his friend group was his best friend Donghyuck. This boy was vibrant, to say the least. He exudes confidence in the best way possible. His over the top personality put him in a position where not only does he hold the friend group together, he also holds Marks' heart. It's just a minor part of his personality that Mark is constantly reminded of due to his friend's endless teasing. And to make matters worse, they're not lying.

He can taste very well just how sweet it is, every time they feel the need to remind him. He also tastes just how lovely Donghyuck's declaration of loves towards his boyfriend.

Every time the red-haired boy talks about how amazing his boyfriend is, he can taste every syllable, the overwhelming sweetness. It reminds Mark of the frosting they put on store cakes, so sickeningly sweet, the ones that make you feel sick. It's not a pleasant taste, considering Marks feelings but Donghyuck is happy. That's all that matters to Mark, except when it didn't.

He had been in his room attempting to study but had ended up just staring at his phone, scrolling through his Instagram feed. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice his door opening, only when it was slammed shut did he look up from his phone.

“Hyuckie? What are you do-” Mark quickly stood up, once he saw the tear tracks on Donghyuck’s round face, “ - Are you ok?”

Donghyuck was silent as he stood against Marks door. Donghyuck wonder briefly if he should leave. He regretted bothering the older boy, but his heart hurt so bad and he didn't know who else would care. Who else would care in the way that was so attentive and sincere, in the way that Mark was only capable of? He hated that he couldn't stop crying, hated that he couldn't control his own emotions.

As he stared at Mark, who looked lost in his own room, the boy seemed to sense Donghyucks inner struggles because, in record time, he was holding Donghyuck. Donghyuck felt the warmth and love radiating off Mark, and he momentarily forgets why he's crying into the older boys shirt. Oh, yea.

“Hyuck, look if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine. I'll be here whenever you're ready. No pressure and no rush.” Mark offers a small smile as he wipes tears off of Donghyuck cheek. It's not the most comforting thing that Mark could have said but the fact that Mark is here and that he cares feels so nice. So wonderful that Donghyuck feels a bit sad as to what is to come.

Mark leads Donghyuck to his bed, laying down in a way that would allow him to comfortably hold the other. It ends up with Mark on his back, Donghyuck laying on his chest.

Eventually, after Donghyuck calms his breathing and is able to speak clearly, he clears his throat to gain Marks attention “Uhm, Mark. I'm ready to talk if you don't mind.“ Donghyucks voice was so small.

Mark could hear the pain and the stress in his words.

“I-i found out that Lucas was uhm cheating on me, “Donghyuck paused again to wipe at the newly formed tears on his cheek, “ It was some kid named Jungwoo. I don't know what to do Mark, I really loved him and it hurts so bad. What if no one will ever love me again? What if I'll forever be alone?” Donghyuck started to cry again.

Sobs continued to rack his lithe body, the yellow jumper that he wore had begun to crease in awkward places. His usually bright eyes had become red and puffy, tears falling from his eyes at a rapid pace. Not to mention that Donghyucks nose had become runny, Mark reached over behind the boy to the tissues that were on his side table.

“Here hyuckie,” Mark said handing him the tissues.

“I know that this may seem like the end of the world but I promise you, it's not. I can assure you that you will not be forever alone, you're too amazing to remain single. Guys will be lining up after hearing that you're single again. And even if you're not ready, you still have time to just have fun. After all, you're only human.” Mark stilled.

His body had become overcome with the foulest taste he had ever experienced. He felt like vomiting, he wanted whatever was in his mouth to get out. He didn't understand. He had only said that his dear Hyuck was hu- oh dear god. Realization set in. He's not human. The boy, that he loved, the one he was holding tightly after the boy had cried, wasn't human. Well, what the actual fuck was he then.

Donghyuck seemed to not notice any changes in Mark, only holding on to the boy tighter and whispering a thank you before saying something along the lines of “I'm so tired, I'm gonna go to sleep. “ Mark did his best to not shudder as the boy in his arms made himself comfortable. He had a tough decision to make with the information that was no running through his mind. So many thoughts of what this meant and what would happen.

Eventually, Mark fell asleep and was awoken to empty arms and a cold bed. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but the clock on his bedside table read ‘12:34’, and beside his clock a note was left there.

_**“Dear Markie, Thank you so much for being there for me. You made my broken heart feel better, anyways when I woke up, you were already asleep. So I just let you sleep. See you soon! ❤”**_ Mark smiled down on the letter before he remembers his little discovery.

What was he to do about this? He loved Donghyuck endlessly but he didn't know if the fact that he wasn't human changed anything. He still had a lot of thinking to do. Mark laid down dramatically onto his bed. He thought of the years that he's known Donghyuck. Nothing really stands out as being weird. The only thing that seems suspicious is the fact that Mark and the rest of his friends have never met Donghyucks parents. Now that Mark is actually thinking of it, yea it's abnormal. He doesn't even know where the boy lives. That thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He decides that he doesn't want to think about what this all means just yet, so he thinks of happier things. Like the way, Donghyuck looks when he's happy. The way his eyes light up and his mouth just opens into a smile. The way his beautiful tan skin flushes when he's been laughing and smiling too much. Mark sighs because he is into deep.

* * *

 

Talking to Donghyuck and pretending that everything was normal was surprisingly easy.

Mark had thought that it would have been a lot harder and sure, he’s had some slip ups but nothing that was suspicious.

At the moment, Jeno was retailing the horrid event of walking in on his parents ‘doing it’. Mark was listening but he was staring intently at Donghyuck, who seemed to be in another world. Looking at the other boy, he could see that Donghuck’s face was sorta pale and his under eyes seemed to be 50 shades of gray. And not the kinky way, no the “I haven’t slept in three years”, which is a little unnerving because Donghyuck is the epitome of beauty. His eyes are now puffy and his hair is messier than usual.

All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, it's gone. No dark circles, no puffy eyes, nothing. Not a single flaw on his face that would allude to a rough time. Now Donghyuck is all charming smiles and hypnotizing laughs. Marks mouth hangs open in shock, he looks to his other friends face to see if they notice, but Jaemin and Renjun are looking at Jeno. Chenle and Jisung are looking at Chenle’s phone.

No one notices that Donghyuck changed his appearance.

Mark thinks he’s going crazy.

Later that night, when Mark is laying in his bed, he pulls his phone out to see if he can figure out what Donghyuck is. It takes Mark maybe five minutes before he realized that he has no clue what to search.

So he makes a list of what he knows about Donghyuck:

  * He’s not human
  * He can apparently change his appearance at will, without those around him noticing.
  * He’s very likable
  * Very good hearted
  * Doesn't mention anything regarding his parents
  * ~~I’m in love with him~~
  * Acts like an angel and a demon



Mark stares at the list, specifically the last one. It would make sense if the boy was an angel or a demon. Mark was leaning towards the latter, though. He loved Donghyuck but the boy could be a menace.

Now that Mark has some sort of idea of what his best friend is, now he just has to find a way to confront him. He figured that the best way to do this was to just throw it at him. Just jump head first into the deep end, because Mark knew that if he hesitated, he would pussy out. So, he texted Donghyuck and told him to come by his house after school.

The entire day, Mark was nervous.

He fidgeted with his scratchy uniform sleeves and he had a hard time engaging with his friends. If the others noticed, they didn’t say anything. Probably just chalked up to lack of sleep or something along those lines. As Mark had a tendency to become reclusive whenever he was tried.

If Mark played into that a little bit, who's to judge?

The gravity of the situation hit Mark as he stares out his bedroom window, waiting for Donghyuck to arrive. His entire plan of just throwing it at him didn’t seem like such a good idea, now that it was moments away from being put into motion. It was too late to change it now, especially when Donghyuck had just strolled onto Mark’s property.

Mark was counting down the seconds it would take for his mom to allow Donghyuck into the house, and for the boy to walk into Marks room.

_30_

_29_

_28_

_This is it._

_24_

_23_

_No going back._

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_“Oh, God.” Mark thinks._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_I’m going to be sick._

_3_

_2_

_1_

“Markie! I’m here!” Donghyuck shouts as he practically slams Mark poor door open.

The force that Donghyuck used causes Mark’s door to ricochet off the wall and creak on its hinges. Mark lets out a timid hello before telling Donghyuck to have a seat, he vaguely gestures to his bed. Donghyuck obeys the silent plea, and Mark takes a deep breath.

Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

Mark tries his best to regain control of his body without alerting Donghyuck that something's off but, apparently the boy is like a freaking mind reader because the next thing Mark know is that, hands are on his shoulder. Grounding him. The delicate hands make their way to Marks, which were apparently gripped into a tight fist. When did that happen? Donghyuck gently releases Marks' hand, before moving them up to Marks' bicep.

Mark wants to so badly enjoy the feeling of Donghyuck being so tender and careful to him, but how can he when there is only one thing on his mind. What are you? Mark feels his head begin to shake, in fact, his whole body seems to react negatively to the entire situation. His body feels hot, and oh god, Mark wants this to end, so he does what he thinks is best.

He rips his arms from Donghyucks soft hold on them pushes the other away. Not enough to physically harm the boy, but Mark can’t help but feel guilty for the look of hurt that flashes on the other boys face.

“M-mark?”

“Jus- Just stay on that side of the room. Ok? Don’t come near me.” Mark walks backward until his back is up against the wall, farthest from Donghyuck.

Mark nearly laughs. It was merely days ago that he was holding said boy in arms, and now, the feeling of the other touching him, makes him want to cry. Donghyuck holds his hands up in surrender before making his way back onto Marks bed, the place he originally sat.

“So, uh, do you want to tell me what's wrong, Mark?”

It takes Mark a moment to collect himself and his thoughts. He looks at Donghyuck, the way the outside light and the bedside lamp, collide to hit Donghyucks fascinating features. The boy looks about five years younger. Something akin to a nervous thirteen-year-old. It’s almost calming before Mark realizes that Donghyuck has probably never experienced puberty. Or anything that makes you human. Mark looks down at the ground, the sight of Dognhyuck overwhelming him again.

“Wha-,” Marks throat tenses up, so he clears it before starting over, “What are you?” The silence that falls over the room is practically tangible.

He looks up to see that Donghyuck has visibly tensed up. Mark has never seen Donghyuck looked scared before, it makes Mark want to laugh. He looks like a caged animal that's been backed into a corner.

A nice change, considering Donghyuck almost always looks in control and confident.

“Uh, uhm what do you mean?” Donghyuck nervously laughs off what Mark asked. “I’m human, ya dummy.”

Mark shakes his head again. “Just stop lying to me! I know you're not what you say you are. So just fucking tell me.” Mark didn’t mean for it to come out like a beg. He didn’t want to seem weak (even though he did just have a panic attack) or unsure of what he was accusing Donghyuck of. It’s silent again. Mark hates it, he wants Donghyuck to tell him the truth.

Above all else though, he wishes he didn’t have his ‘gift’. His grandmother had told him that he could do some great things with his ability, but it would also cause some problems. He’s sure this situation wasn’t what his grandmother pictured.

Standing has become to much, so Mark slides down the wall until his legs are bent in front of him. He tentatively wraps his arms loosely around them, the blue fabric of his uniform itchy against his shaking arms. He continues to stare at Donghyuck.

It appears that the “boy” was deep in thought and honestly it’s exhausting watching the boy think so hard.

Marks not sure how much time passes before he hears Donghyuck clear his throat. Apparently he’s ready to explain himself.

“I know I’m not in a position to be asking, but uh, how did you know? I thought I was being so careful.” Donghyuck sounds as drained as Mark feels.

Mark could lie but what good what that do? Create even more secrets between the boys? That’s not an appealing thought.

“Since I was a little boy, I could taste lies. My grandma also had it. Honestly you were very convincing and I probably wouldn’t have known if I had something different the day you came over after Lucas broke up with. I had said ‘“ After all, you were only human.”’ I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something so horrendous in my entire life.” Mark feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

He guesses that keeping his power hidden has a bigger effect than what was expected.

Mark has no desire to hear what Donghyuck has to say but nevertheless he watches the other for a reaction. He expects to see anger or confusion but it’s neither. It’s as if a light bulb had gone off in Donghyucks head. His eyes are wide with astonishment and his mouth is slightly agape.

“That would explain so much!” Donghyuck exclaims.

Now Marks the one that looks confused.

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck smiles sweetly and Mark remembers why he’s in love again.

The boy is positively radiant.

“Well you see, while we’re letting cats out of the bag, I don’t necessarily feed off of energy but I do thrive off of it. You have so much around you, it’s intoxicating. Do realize that everytime you so much as laugh, it sends me on a high.” Donghyuck explains.

While it is information, it still doesn’t explain what he is.

“Well, that's, interesting, to say the least. But can you tell me what you are?” At this point Mark just wanted answers.

Donghyuck could sense that Mark wasn’t in the mood for tricks so he didn’t fuck around anymore.

It took him a minute to gather the the strength to come clean but with a deep breathe, he said, “I’m an Angel.”

If a pen dropped it would have echoed. Marks mind was moving at a hundred miles an hour. An angel. A celestial being. The embodiment of everything pure and good. How ironic. Mark had been sure that if anything, Donghyuck would have been a demon. Mark is broken from his thoughts by a laugh that comes suspiciously from where Hyuck is sitting.

“What’s so funny?”

“A demon? Really!? Do you really think so lowly of me?” Donghyuck laughs out teasingly.

Mark can’t help but laugh himself. God he knows that he was shaking in fear just moments before but this was still his best friend. He could never be serious around the other for very long. It’s not his fault that him and Donghyuck get along so well.

In the back of his mind, he does briefly think about how he hadn’t mentioned the demon thing out loud but he doesn’t dwell on it.

“Well sorry that you don’t exactly bring present thoughts to mind.” Mark laughs out. He’s not being serious, they both know it.

“So. You can read minds? Shocked but not surprised to be honest.” Donghyuck stares at him for a moment. It’s calculating but Hyuck is still smiling.

“Mark. That means I've been hearing your thoughts since we’ve been friends.” Donghyuck points out dumbly.

Mark thinks for moment about what that means before it hits him. That means that Donghyuck knows that he has been in love with him. Mark sees Donghyuck nod his head out of the corner of his eye, and feels his head burn red. Oh god, he thinks. It becomes silent again. Both thinking about what this means.

“Mark _I-_ ”

“Donghyuck _I-_ ”

They both speak at the same time before awkwardly smiling. Mark gestures for Donghyuck to continue.

“Listen,” Hyuck begins, “ I need you to know that yes I have known that you liked me. I also liked you. I mean after hearing your thoughts, its kinda hard not to fall for someone so sweet. I know that you care deeply about me and that you have never thought badly of me, even when I was being insufferable.”

Mark smiles softly because as embarrassing as it is to have someone read your thoughts, at least Donghyuck knows how sincere he is. Donghyuck finishes speaking so now he guesses it his turn to speak.

“Well I guess I don’t have to confess, huh? You already know that I have been in loved with since forever. You know that it breaks my heart lying to everyone about my powers and that I never want to hurt any of you.” Mark feels tears fall down his face because he’s never said this out loud. Donghyuck comes to Marks aid, by gently cupping his face to wipe the tears away. Mark hates that he’s a mess but having Hyuck so close to him makes him feel so much better.

Even after everything has come out into the open, he knows that he would do anything for Donghyuck. Mark isn’t even shocked that he is still devoted to the other boy. He is an angel after all. He is meant to be worshiped which is exactly what Mark plans to do.

So as the tears dry on his face he pulls Donghyuck by his waist into a hug. He doesn’t plan on letting the boy go, no, in fact, he plans on loving Donghyuck until neither can breathe. Until they are wrinkled and gray. Till the sun stops smiling so brightly at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I know that it has been a long time since I've uploaded anything and if I'm being honest I have been working on this for a long time. I hope you enjoy this, it's different then what I usually write so if it's not good, sorry! Please tell me if some of this doesn't make sense or if you liked it! I really enjoy reading comments!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> xx


End file.
